


Brevity

by Zoejoy24



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Blow Jobs, Cute Kids, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles based on randomly generated single word prompts.The drabbles are not connected (unless otherwise stated) and any additional Major Warnings will be posted in the applicable chapter notes.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670521
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73
Collections: Prodigal Son Drabble Dump





	1. Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Since the Archive Warnings don't apply to every chapter I decided not to use them HOWEVER they do apply to some, so be sure to read the Chapter Summary for any additional tags.
> 
> For instance I will warn you right now Chapter One has a heavily implied Character Death. But the rest are super cute I promise. For now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death
> 
> It's off screen but heavily implied.

“Gil… hurts,” Malcolm whimpers, voice dangerously quiet.

“Hang in there, kid. We’re so close, we’re almost there,” Gil promises, begs.

“Can’t. Gil, ‘m sorry.”

He grips his phone so hard it hurts, presses it to his ear, listening intently to the soft sounds of Malcolm’s breathing, but they’re getting harder and harder to hear.

“Kid, come on, talk to me. You gotta stay with me,” he pleads.

But there’s no response, just a low, rasping gasp and then--

Nothing.

Tears stream down his face as Gil screams Malcolm’s name but the only response that comes is a deafening, ringing silence.


	2. Coach

“That’s it kid, just like that. Mmm, yes, you’re doing so well.”

Malcolm looks up at Gil from where he’s kneeling between his legs, beautiful blue eyes wide and bright as he soaks in the praise, lips spread wide around Gil’s cock. 

Gil’s teaching him control, today. Malcolm loves sucking cock but he’s overeager, skilled at bringing his partner off but not at making it last. 

Gil likes it slow, likes to set the pace and the depth and the duration, likes to be in charge.

Gil’s more than happy to coach the kid, and practice always did make perfect.


	3. Offer

“Dada!” 

“Yes, love?” Malcolm hums, half asleep where he lays on a blanket in the sun.

“Here!”

He sputters as his daughter's offering of grass and leaves are dropped onto his face. Gil lets out a loud bark of laughter from beside him, and Malcolm shoots him a disgruntled glare before turning back to their daughter.

“Thank you, Rosalie. That was very sweet. Why don’t you go pick your papa some, too?” he suggests, dropping a kiss onto the crown of her head.

Gil pulls him close, a smile still playing on his lips as he leans for a kiss.


	4. Suntan

“Ah, no Gil, fuck, it hurts,” Malcolm moans as he lays on the bed beneath Gil.

“Come on, City Boy, you can take it. I warned you there would be consequences.”

“I swear I’ll never doubt you again just… ah,” Malcolm cries out as Gil presses a little too hard over a particularly tender area of skin on his back.

“You haven’t been out in the sun in weeks, Bright. I don’t know why you thought you wouldn't need sunscreen,” Gil huffs as he continues to rub the aloe into Malcolm’s skin.

“I just wanted a little tan,” Malcolm whines.


	5. Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem. While there was a much more obvious direction to take this drabble, I decided to go for a more dramatic take on the word.

Malcolm’s hands are trembling as they clench the knife tightly, his father’s hands guiding them carefully towards the body in front of them as he whispers gentle words of encouragement into his ear.

“You can do this, Malcolm.”

He presses forward and the knife slips in, blood welling up to cover his hands...

He wakes with a start, safe in his bed in the cabin where they’re staying, and though his hand is still clenched tightly it's empty and free of blood. A dream, or a nightmare, but not real. His father loves him. His father would never hurt him.


	6. Castle

"How many more of these monstrosities do you plan on dragging me to today?" Gil asks as he and Malcolm pull into yet another parking lot.

"Monstrosity? Gil!" Malcolm protests. "This is the last one. The medieval weaponry display here is world renown."

"This is not how I thought we'd be spending our much needed vacation," Gil mutters, but he can't help but smile at the carefree joy on Malcolm's face as they enter the Great Hall. 

"I promise I'll make it up to you later," Malcolm whispers seductively, leaning in for a kiss.

"How?"

"However you want me, Daddy."


	7. Jury

“I need a favor.”

“From me? I’m flattered, Lieutenant, but how on earth could I help you? And why would I want to?” Martin scoffed.

“Matthews was acquitted. He’s going to walk. After everything he did to Bright, they’re letting him go.”

Martin didn’t react, but Gil could see the cold fury in his eyes at the news that the man who’d tortured and nearly killed Bright was getting off free and clear.

“What do you want me to do?’

“What the jury wouldn’t. I’m sure you still have… connections?” 

“Of course. You’ll owe me for this, Arroyo.”

“I know.”


	8. Comprehensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief implications of the existence of mpreg. Also just general sadness.

Gil and Malcolm sat across from the doctor in a sorrowful silence. 

"Are you sure?" Malcolm whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bright. The medical tests we ran were comprehensive and conclusive. I'm afraid pregnancy just isn't an option for you anymore."

Malcolm deflated, leaning heavily into Gil who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Malcolm hadn't considered children until he and Gil had discovered this thing between them, and suddenly it became the only thing he could think about. But now…

"Baby, it's going to be okay," Gil murmured into his ear.

Malcolm nodded numbly but he wasn't sure it would.


	9. Witch

The old crone stands in the center of the forest path, blocking the way of the party.

Gil steps forward, placing himself between the old woman and his prince, one hand resting loosely on the pommel of his sword.

“Ma’am, please step aside and let us pass. We are on the business of the king,” he announces.

“You are on the business of the devil!” she spits. “You will be destroyed if you continue on this path! You will fail!”

A strong wind blows through the forest and they find themselves blinded. When the dust settles the crone is gone.


	10. Relinquish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of implied JT/Malcolm for this one.

Malcolm and JT rolled on the mat, fighting for the upper hand, the dominant position. JT focused on leveraging his strength and mass while Malcolm expertly evaded, using his speed and small size to outmaneuver the larger man. 

JT lunged--a quick movement that seemed to take Malcolm by surprise--wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pinned him to the mat.

Malcolm put up a token struggle, wriggling for a few moments before stilling, submitting.

"You gave up on purpose," JT muttered to his lover, bearing down on him.

Malcolm nodded, admitting, "I like having you on top of me."


	11. Tail

Malcolm whines as the new plug Gil bought slides into place. It isn't large, doesn't hurt per se but the stretch is definitely uncomfortable.

_ "This is a punishment, not a reward, Malcolm," _ Gil had reminded him when earlier he'd pulled his fingers out of Malcolm's ass after the bare minimum of preparation.

Malcolm clenches around the plug, shifts against the bench he's bent over. He freezes when something brushes the back of his thigh.

"Gil, a  _ tail _ ?" he exclaims.

"You like to flaunt that pretty ass of yours all over the club, don't you? Now you'll have a reason to."


	12. Lease

After yet another near death experience Malcolm decides he can't wait any longer. 

As soon as the door of his apartment closes behind him and Gil Malcolm turns on the older man, pushing him back against the door. He wraps a hand around the back of Gil's head and pulls him into a passionate kiss, moaning loudly when Gil kisses him back.

He pulls back for air and Gil asks breathlessly, "what brought this on, kid?"

But Malcolm just kisses him again, pressing up against him.

He has a new lease on life and he isn't going to waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some poor planning on my part I wrote this while in pain after having some dental work done so it's not my best work by a long shot but I didn't want to miss a day. Lesson learned, write earlier, not later.


	13. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Quentin Vosler/Malcolm Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty much using these little drabbles as writing exercises, so some of the pairings might be a little out there, or there might be au’s, etc. Mostly I’m just trying to stretch myself, and see what sort of things I can come up with and how much I can pack into 100 words. So this one is a bit off the wall as far as pairings go but that’s really what I’m going for here so I hope that’s okay!

Malcolm was uncharacteristically nervous, knee bouncing restlessly as he waited impatiently in the consultation room. 

There were so many reasons why this was a bad idea, but he’d pushed them all aside. He wanted this, and he felt certain that even if it was risky, it would be worth it.

The door swung open and Quentin Vosler entered the room. He stopped short upon seeing Malcolm, clearly surprised.

“Mr. Bright, well. I certainly didn’t expect to see you again. Are you here for another electro-therapy session?”

Malcolm sank easily to his knees in front of the man. “Not exactly.”


	14. Merit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peek at things to come.

Malcolm enters the ring confidently, helmet covering his face. His borrowed armor and tunic don’t fit perfectly, but it’s close enough for sparring at a tournament.

He knows the knight across from him well. They’ve trained together, but none of the knights ever really push Malcolm. They’re all afraid— afraid of winning and hurting his feelings, risking his disfavor, or afraid of hurting him, period. They never push him, test him, then dare to question his abilities behind his back.

But not this time. This time, disguised as he is, he will prove his own skill once and for all.


	15. Punish

Gil runs his hand over Malcolm's ass, digging his fingers into the firm flesh.

"You were supposed to be quiet, love. That's all I asked, and you disobeyed me. What am I supposed to do with you?"

Malcolm wiggles beneath Gil's hand, sticking his ass in the air, clearly hoping Gil will choose a spanking.

Gil moves his hand away, picking out a toy from their collection instead and sliding it into Malcolm's already loose hole. 

"Not a sound," he warns, sets the toy to 'high' and walks away.

Malcolm's restrained body goes taut, but he keeps his mouth shut.


	16. Proper

Martin knows that Jessie’s parents disapprove of him. He isn’t monied, his family tree isn’t notable, his upbringing less than stellar.

But he’s smart. A genius, even. He’s already a doctor— a resident for now, but that won’t last forever. He has connections, a bright future. And yet they doubt him, disparage him to their daughter. 

He isn’t good for you, they tell her. He doesn’t have the proper pedigree to make it in their world.

They’re right, of course. But what he lacks in pedigree he makes up for in personality, endlessly charming until they are all properly fooled.


	17. Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just a little tiny bit of knife play hinted at in this one. Just so folks know.
> 
> In my mind Gil is standing off to the side, watching this transpire. He was probably the one who tied Malcolm down, too. But 100 words is just not enough to set that much of the scene.

The domme circles the table where Malcolm is laid out before her, restrained--for his own safety, and because he gets off on being helpless. He’s blindfolded too, and while he knows what’s coming, he doesn’t know when, or where.

He’s her favorite client, and she’s been waiting so long for him to finally give himself over to her like  _ this _ . 

She runs her fingers over his back, admiring the smooth expanse of skin, a blank canvas ready for her artist’s touch. He doesn’t flinch and she knows he’s ready, places the tip of the knife against his skin and cuts.


	18. Realism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Dani/Malcolm just for fun

Dani turns in Malcolm’s arms so her back is to his front, ostensibly so that she can watch their suspect more closely. Really, she enjoys making Malcolm squirm. She presses back against him, moving her body with the music.

Malcolm’s grip on her hips tightens and he lets out a hiss of surprise as she rubs herself against him.

“Is that really necessary?” he whispers into her ear.

She turns her head to smile wickedly up at him.

“Relax, Bright. Have some fun. We’ve gotta make it look good, right?”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he replies.


	19. Constitutional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff! see, I _can_ write fluff.

“So, what it really comes down to is that I was right,” Malcolm declares, gesticulating wildly to emphasize his point.

“You’re gonna tear out your I.V.,” Dani remarks dryly, maintaining an unimpressed demeanor in the face of his drug-induced ramblings. 

In truth, they’re hilarious and a little bit adorable.

“How can you say you’re right when you’re the one who ended up in the hospital?” she points out.

“But I’m always right. It’s a law,” Bright pouts.

“A law?”

“Yes. In the Constitution. Bright is always right.”

His expression is so sincere that all she can do is laugh.


	20. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking! Trying to get back on the wagon now...

Malcolm waits, breathless with anticipation, kept immobile by the soft ropes that crisscross his body and bind him artfully to a solid wooden chair. It’s only been a few minutes since Gil secured the blindfold over his eyes, but each moment feels like an eternity as he’s left to the mercy of his lover’s whims.

The soft strands of a flogger tickle over his thigh, drawing a breathy moan from Malcolm that turns to a yelp as Gil lands a sudden, stinging blow on his inner thigh before pulling the toy away, leaving Malcolm waiting helplessly for what’s to come.


	21. Size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! I'm behind (way behind) so here have some more.

Breathless and flushed, Gil sprawls across his couch, mind racing after a quick and dirty fuck.

Malcolm had stepped between Gil and a madman with a gun, barely dodging yet another bullet. After, Gil had brought him back to his house, torn between lecturing him and holding him close. 

Now, he isn’t sure what surprises him more: the conversation’s turn towards the sentimental and then towards the very sexual… or the way his cock twitches in renewed interest, brain short-circuiting as Malcolm walks out of his bathroom, his small frame swamped in one of Gil’s old tees and nothing else.


	22. Expand

When Malcolm moved back to New York he’d had no one in his life but his mother and Ainsley. 

And Gil, who’d stuck with him through so much.

But now, as he looks over the guest list for the small, private wedding ceremony he and Gil are planning, he can’t help but smile. There’s a warm feeling in his chest that he hasn’t felt for a long time—the feeling of being loved, by more people than he could ever have imagined, and while they might not be blood, his family has grown and he knows he’ll never be alone again.


	23. Radiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two for thisnword, because I wanted some fluff to balance out the sadness.

"Hey sweetheart, I've missed you. What brings you back into town?" Jackie asks, smiling at him from her favorite armchair.

Malcolm takes one of her thin hands in his, smiling back, though it's hard.

It's so hard to see her like this, thin and pale, buried under blankets. 

"I missed you too, Jackie. So much. I was… in the area, had a few days free. I couldn't go back without saying Hi," he lies. 

He came because Gil told him how bad it was. That the treatments weren't working, she didn't have long left. Because this was his last chance.

TAKE TWO

Malcolm… fucked up. He'd only meant to get a little color, so he didn't look deathly pale in their wedding pictures. The tech had assured him that he wouldn't burn in such a short amount of time.

She'd lied.

He looks like he'd spent a week in the sun with no shade, skin bright red. Even if the color fades by the wedding, just three days away, he'll surely start to peel. 

His mother is going to kill him. Ainsley is going to ridicule him ceaselessly. And Gil… Gil will laugh, smile fondly, kiss him gently, and love him anyways.


	24. Escape

JT, go!" Malcolm exclaims, pushing him towards the fire escape and moving to stand between him and the oncoming threat.

"Bright, I'm not leaving you here, man," JT protests. 

"I'll be right behind you, I swear. You need to get out."

"Bright,  _ so do you, _ " JT insists. 

"Tally needs you! Your baby needs you. No one needs me," Malcolm whispers urgently. "Now go!"

JT opens his mouth to reply, but the sound of hushed voices and hurried footsteps echoes through the hall. Time's up.

"Malcolm," JT whispers, but he has no other argument. 

He leaves Malcolm behind, for his baby.


	25. Treat

Malcolm leans against the bar, tight pants showing off his ass, tight shirt just short enough to show off a strip of skin when he moves. 

This may not be the best idea he’s ever had—catching a predatory rapist by offering himself up as prey. But he’d rather be the next potential victim than some unsuspecting college kid. 

A man sidles up to him, gives him an obvious once over and smirks. “Hey hottie, how bout another? My treat.”

Malcolm smiles up at their suspect flirtatiously, takes the certainly drugged drink, and hopes to god the team has his back.


	26. Bolt

Whatever Malcolm had been expecting Dani to confess to him after hours of being stranded together, it wasn’t this.

“You’re… a vampire? And you need to feed?” Malcolm repeats slowly.

Dani nods, pulling her lips back in something between a smile and a snarl to reveal sharp, elongated canines.

He knows better, but the urge to flee is instinctual. Malcolm bolts for the door, but Dani is on him in an instant, pinning him to the ground, teeth scraping along his neck.

“Never run from a predator, Malcolm,” she hisses before leaning in and sinking her teeth into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know I needed Vampire!Dani in my life till just now but uh.... that might be a thing that happens in the future.


	27. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some implied mpreg in this one, just as a heads up.

Gil stands outside the bathroom door, wincing as he hears the sound of retching coming from inside.

“Malcolm, baby, are you alright?” he asks cautiously.

“Fuck off,” his husband grumbles.

“Is there anything I can get for you?” Gil tries again.

“I’d say a vasectomy, but it’s too late for that now,” Malcolm retorts, sounding miserable and somewhat vindictive.

Gil shighs. In his defense, they had both wanted children. But the process had been much more enjoyable for him than it has been for Malcolm.

“I love you, baby,” he calls.

The only response is the sound of more retching.


End file.
